1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable containers and methods of forming adjustable containers.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The literature is replete with descriptions of collapsible containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,367 to Mefford describes a collapsible container having an upper, non-collapsible portion and a lower, collapsible portion. The collapsible portion is formed by score lines parallel to the top and bottom of the container and diagonal score lines extending from the corners of two opposing sides to the score line parallel to the top and bottom of the container. The collapsible portion is collapsed by folding the same along the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,979 to Young describes an expansible corrugated paperboard carton. The carton includes side panels, each of which is scored along a centrally located score line that extends perpendicularly to the top and bottom of the carton. The carton is collapsible by folding the side panels inwardly along the score lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,420 to Hiersteiner describes an expandable container having solid front and back panels connected by expandable side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,825 to Nolen describes a container having an accordion fold closure. The container includes side walls and closure panels extending from each of two opposing side edges of the side walls. Each of the closure panels includes a fold line extending parallel to the side edges of the side walls, and two opposing closure panels include diagonal fold lines extending from each corner thereof to the aforementioned fold line. The closure panels are collapsed by folding the same along the parallel and diagonal fold lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,871 to Taylor describes an expansible case having a rigid bottom wall and four side walls extending from the bottom wall. Each of the side walls is bent upon itself to provide a plurality of superimposed flexible folds, thereby resulting in an accordion-pleated bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,499 to Anderson describes an adjustable container having a bottom panel, a pair of opposing end panels and a pair of overlapping top flaps. The angular disposition of the end panels with respect to the top and bottom panels defines the height of the container. A pair of opposing side panels, each having a plurality of fold lines, is provided, and the side panels are folded along one of the fold lines and secured to the top panel to lock the container at the desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,552 to Chevalier describes a package, which includes a strip of corrugated cardboard and transverse flaps. The strip is wrapped around objects placed on its inside surface and around the transverse flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,413 to Wolfe describes a collapsible box having a rectangular bottom and four side walls. An accordion fold extends horizontally across the four sides of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,260 to Chevalier et al. describes a method and machine for packaging articles. The package includes a base and side tabs. The tabs are folded over the article placed on the base. A first flap is then folded over the tabs and the article, and a second flap is then folded over the first flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,144 to Stone et al. describes a collapsible paperboard carton having four side walls. Each of the side walls includes a carton-collapsing accordion panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,262 to Martin describes a collapsible container having a non-collapsible top section, a non-collapsible base section and a collapsible central section disposed between the top and base sections. The central section includes four walls, each having a fold line extending diagonally between opposite corners. The container is collapsed by twisting the base section relative to the top section to thereby fold the walls along the fold lines.
Each of the aforementioned containers has certain disadvantages. Firstly, the containers generally provide for only two usable states: the fully collapsed state and the fully erected or assembled state. The fully collapsed state is for storing and/or transporting the empty containers. In the fully assembled state, an internal volume is provided for storing the contents. However, the contents may be significantly smaller than the container in one or more dimensions. Packing material must then be provided to safely and effectively package the contents.
Those containers described above that are adjustable over a range between the fully collapsed state and the fully assembled state are adjustable over a very narrow range or are adjustable in only one dimension or lack stability in one or more dimensions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container that can accommodate a variety of contents in a space-efficient manner. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that is widely adjustable between a fully collapsed state and a fully assembled state.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are most effectively attained by providing an adjustable container as described and claimed herein. In one embodiment, the adjustable container has a rectangular top panel, a rectangular bottom panel and four side panels extending between the top and bottom panels. The side panels are scored so that the side panels may be at least partially collapsed to adapt the container to the dimensions of the contents thereof in a space-efficient manner. This construction allows the external volume of the container to adjust depending on the contents.